masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Work In Progress
This page is for reference to ensure that only one main person is working on a specific page. Please make suggestions on the Forum:Suggestions page. Page basics I'm still setting things up, but I thought I would quote some things, or paraphrase some things that Headrock suggested to me. I'll add things here as I remember them or find them. The redundancy is mostly intentional. I aim for most pages to be readable without having to read any other pages. Also, since I'm constructing this bit by bit, noting the information on many pages allows me to later combine it all when writing a higher-level article. Note that many of the currently missing pages will be written in the near future... A good example of this is the Node pages, and even though they were in part copy/paste of each other I found that it made finding specific information about certain ones even easier. I'm just saying copy/paste isn't always a bad thing. MysticX2 (talk) 01:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) One of the things I struggle with is Headrock's advice to use templates mainly when numbers are involved. For example the ranged attack template, which I tried to overuse, should mainly be used when there is a strength factor to the attack. However, other considerations would be when introducing a "concept". This might include using the template icon in several sections, even when there aren't any strength factors. Appearance is a major concern, especially when using images and templates. My offenses would be too numerous to mention, but there was one page that Headrock wrote that had so many To Hit template icons that it was hard to read. :p Short version, pay attention to appearance and don't overuse templates. MysticX2 (talk) 12:59, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I have no clue I've been looking at some of the topics that still need to be written, so the first thing I'm going to mention are the pages that I have little or nothing to contribute. Please put your name next to the link if you begin work on one of these pages and copy/past into the section of pages being worked on (and remove it from this section): Arcanus This page may be the redirect for Arcanian as well. My only thought at this point is perhaps section possibly consisting of the info in the Society section of the Race pages for each race. Myrror This page may be the redirect for some Myrran pages (the retort is the current Myrran link) My only thought is the same as the Arcanus page. To Block Strategy Guide I'm assuming this is the existing strategy guide, but the links to the page seem to all be related to inaccurate information in the guide. Work in progress Pages that you are editing should not be listed here unless it involves changing/removing most of the information already on a page. Please no progress reports. If you are working on a page or want to work on a page please make sure it is listed below: Roads, Enchanted Roads, Construction - will be created, latter is very likely to have major edits, WIP Spearman and Twilight Sparkle. Trolls - recreating the page after the bots clear the deletion, likely mid-day tomorrow. MysticX2 (talk) 13:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Magical Item - beginning with a sortable default list of magic items. MysticX2 (talk) 10:33, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I see that Ranged Attack has a section "Work in Progress". Since it was added by headrock in August 2012, can we assume it is no longer in progress? I like Serena (talk) 12:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, that was a planned section which is different from a . Since it doesn't appear on the list of wanted pages it has been forgotten and he hasn't reappeared. Someone may try to write the section including the information he indicated would be included, but for now it can be removed...Thanks for asking. MysticX2 (talk) 19:51, September 7, 2013 (UTC) To Hit Listing here because it has been removed from the needed list. Resistance Listing here because it has been removed from the needed list. Figures, Single-Figure Unit, and Multi-Figure Unit These pages may redirect to on main page...I'm thinking Figures. Drake178 (talk) 01:09, December 11, 2018 (UTC)